


DreamSMP One-Shots

by Mostaza



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostaza/pseuds/Mostaza
Summary: Um, a series of One-Shots/Drabbles that may or may not have relation between them.This is just my way to express the ideas that I can't express through drawing.If someone actually read this, I may have some mistakes since english is not my first language, sorry if that happens ;-;Also, this is my first time posting in ao3, so I have no idea how it works
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. It was the pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers about what happened in the Manburg Festival  
> Third Person Techno central narrator(?
> 
> cw/Jschlatt 
> 
> Again: English is not my first language so sorry if something sounds weird D:

It was all the eyes over him. It was the strong presence of Jschlatt on his side. The whisper of evil on his ear.

" _Make it hurt_ "

He didn't want to. He wasn't trying to hurt Tubbo.

" _Your duty, as the king, is to give the people what they want_ "

And what do they want?

The sound of his own heartbeats filling his ears, he could feel his sins crawling behind his back, everything going black but the sight of the fear in Tubbo's eyes fidgeting between Techno's face and the crossbow he was holding.

《I was not supposed to hurt him》

Shoot. Shoot. **Shoot**.

But he never did well in this kind of situations.

"Tubbo, I'm sorry, I'll make it as painless as possible".

He still hesitated.

" _Once Techno has a taste of blood..._ "

[Tubbo_ went off with a bang due to a firework fired from Technoblade.]

" _...get the fuck out_."

[Quackity went off with a bang due to a firework fired from Technoblade.]

[jschlatt went off with a bang due to a firework fired from Technoblade.]

[Ponk went off with a bang due to a firework fired from Technoblade.]

[Callahan went off with a bang due to a firework fired from Technoblade.]

[Nihachu went off with a bang due to a firework fired from Technoblade.]

[BadBoyHalo went off with a bang due to a firework fired from Technoblade.]

It was the peer presure.

Right?


	2. Let's escape (Only for one night tho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TubRo: hey, tommy? 
> 
> You: Yea?
> 
> TubRo:   
> yk, I was thinking  
> and I kinda want to escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 (maybe) 
> 
> This is based in an actual conversation with my best friend:(<3
> 
> Also, Tommy and Tubbo are neighbors here just for convenience (haha) 
> 
> Aaand, just in case, any mistake in Tubbo's texts is not me trying to portray his dyslexia, is just me making an honest mistake because I can't to english sometimes

TubRo: hey, tommy? 

You: Yea?

TubRo:   
yk, I was thinking  
and I kinda want to escape

You:   
lol, where to?   
and why?   
is something wrong?

TubRo:   
Is not! Dw  
I just thought it would be fun, yk, the adrenaline and stuff

You:   
well, it kinda sounds fun

TubRo:   
We should do it! :D

Tommy chuckled, not taking to seriously his friend's idea, but still going with it.  
Yeah, escaping would be fun, but only for a night. He would never admit it out loud, but he was actually scared of the outside world and the threats hidden in it, and it was understandable, he was just an 16 year old, sure, he was tall but that doesn't mean he was strong, and Tubbo wasn't the toughest guy in the planet either. 

TubRo:   
But like, only for a night   
Outside world is scary, man

Just as if Tubbo read his mind, he had to swallow the laugh he was just about to release. 

You:   
It sure is, man

TubRo:   
What should we do? 

You:   
drugs 

TubRo:  
yea, that sounds cool

He tried to laugh as quiet as possible. It was 3 am, after all, he didn't want to wake up his parents.

You:  
But seriously, do you have a bike?

TubRo:  
A bike????

You:  
A bicycle, Toby, please, we've talked about this

TubRo:  
Oh! Yea! :D  
I do  
What for?

You:  
To make it fight against a dragon  
What do you think for? 

TubRo:  
Lol alright   
Now, when?   
Cause I have school tomorrow 

You:  
U free this weekend?

TubRo:  
I think so, yea

You:  
This weekend then  
Be ready, I'll be outside you house at 2'o clock

TubRo:  
I'll be ready! 

And just like that, they had planned to escape. Just one night, just because they can. 


	3. Never wanted to be president

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo never wanted to be president in the first place.

The stress was going to be the end of Tubbo. Who- Why did they decide that having a child as a president was a good idea? It was hard enough being the secretary of a tyrant, and now, he was the president.   
He never even wanted to be president, but with all the eyes on him, all the hopes on him, was he supposed to say no? 

"God dammit, Tommy, not again", Tubbo said, after he got a new complain about Tommy's behavior. 

Was it too much to ask for his friend to be at least a little mature?   
He keeps getting L'Manburg in war- 

Tommy keeps... getting L'Manburg in war... 

Was Tommy actually worried about L'Manburg? Does he actually even care? If so, why does he keep doing things that get the whole nation in trouble? Was it so hard for him just to stay fucking quite for 5 minutes? 

Tubbo groaned. He'll have to speak with Tommy. 

"Hey, Big Man!" And speaking of the devil.

"Tommy", Tubbo said, responding the greeting, but mantaining a serious face. 

"What's going on?" Tommy immediately asked after noticing the absence of smile in Tubbo's face. 

"I got another complaint about you", that made Tommy laughed nervously.

"Yeaaahh, about that..."

"Tommy, you can't keep doing what you please, you need to think in the consequences of your-" 

"Chill, Big T! I have everything calculated!" 

"Tommy, I'm serious!" Tubbo rised his voice, surprising the blond. 

"Dude, calm down, I'm telling you, I know what I'm doing".

"That's not true, Tommy, that's not true and you know it". 

"What?"

"Is always been like this! You find a way to put the whole nation in danger and then put the responsibility in someone else!" 

Tommy was confused, surprised. Why was his bestfriend yelling at him like that? 

"Of course I don't! I'm not a child!".

"But you act like one!". 

"You're crossing the line, Tubbo."

Tubbo scoffed. 

"I would if I was wrong, but I'm not", Tubbo crossed his arms on his chest. 

"Look, I don't know what has gotten into you, pal, but since you became president you are each day more boring-"

"Of course I am! I'm president, I can't go playing around!

I had to repair this nation from ashes, I fear every day for my life, I don't know when is Techno gonna come and kill me one more time, I have to pretend that I know what I'm doing because that's what everyone expects from me, and now I have to respond for your immaturity!". 

"Tubbo..."

"I should've just ran away when I had the chance."


End file.
